Sadistic Maiden
by Alung
Summary: Ketika rahasia terbesar 'itu' hampir terbongkar, mereka harus bekerja sama dan mengorbankan teman mereka agar rahasia itu kembali terkatup rapat. Tidak ada yang tau bila keprofesional-an itu hanya topeng semata. AU!


"Dimana SeeU ?"

Pertanyaan dari gadis bersuraikan merah muda yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu—Luka—berhasil mencuri perhatian beberapa sosok yang ada disitu untuk memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Luka. Gumi yang keberadaannya tidak begitu jauh dari si pinkish mau tak mau menyaksikan aura dingin yang langsung menusuk ditubuhnya.

"Sepertinya dia terlambat karena melayani kucing tersayang." Miku menjawab sambil cekikikan, sementara dengan sigap tangannya mengolah dan mencampurkan bahan - bahan—beberapa sudah dipotongnya—menjadi satu, tentu dengan takaran yang benar.

Mayu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi menuju gadis penyuka negi itu—agak nyalang dengan aura kematian yang menguar disekitarnya dan itu cukup membuat Miku merinding ketakutan.

Perasan pada jeruknya terhenti, Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan U-chan ? Kurasa dia tidak membuat masalah 'kan ?" Perkataannya membuat orang yang berada disebelahnya—Aria—menyenggol menggunakan sikutnya, sementara pipi itu sengaja digembungkan, ketidak terimaan atas ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh penyuka jeruk itu. Tersinggung.

"Tidak." Luka menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu menghela nafas, terlihat lelah bila diartikan melalui air wajahnya. Dan jawaban Luka itu cukup membuat semuanya menatapnya bertanya - tanya.

"Lalu ?" Pertanyaan singkat dari Yukari, namun itu cukup membuat Luka mengerti. "Dia mendapat penawaran mahal yang sangat menggiurkan—hanya menjadi model memang, tetapi bayarannya lebih besar daripada bayaran terbesar saat ada yang menyuruh kita tampil."

"APA ?"

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan semua sosok diruangan itu, ada yang terkejut hingga mematung dan senang sampai berpelukan antara satu sama lain.

"Er lalu ? Kenapa kau begitu marah Luka-san ?" Kaiko yang awal sadarnya diantara yang lain menyuarakan isi pikirannya, entah kenapa merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Belum sempat Luka menjawab pertanyaan Kaiko, Gakuko sudah mendahului sambil mendorong si pinkish dari hadapan pintu agar masuk dan tidak menghalangi jalan. "Heh ? Kau lupa kalau kita ini mafia ? Dan yang menawarinya adalah putra dari kepala pimpinan kepolisian,"

"Megurine Luki, memiliki ketampanan yang memang bisa memikat siapapun, kejeniusan yang diakui banyak orang karena menjuarai banyak hal, kemampuan yang tidak bisa kita pandang remeh dan—sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi ternyata dia adalah otaku diam - diam pecinta gadis berwajah moe—unyu, lucu," informasi yang diberikan oleh sang hacker—Miku—membuat mereka kagum, pada awalnya, tapi reaksi mereka berubah ketika mendengar informasi terakhir yang diucapkan, terkikik geli.

Disaat itu pula Gakuko merasakan tubrukan dipunggungnya. Terlihat seorang gadis bersama ekspresi lelahnya. "Gakuko-ssi, lelah," bahkan tanpa mengatakan itu pun Gakuko bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, kok.

Luka menoleh kebelakang, senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Okaerinasai U-chan, aku ada pekerjaan—"

"—Luka-chan, sebaiknya biarkan dia masuk dulu, kasihan dia," kata Meiko memotong, matanya mengikuti kearah SeeU dibantu berjalan oleh Gakuko untuk duduk disofa dan Rin yang memberikan jus jeruknya agar bisa menghilangkan rasa dahaga pada tenggorokan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau habis membunuh lima ratus orang lebih atau dikejar anjing eh ?"

SeeU memasang topengnya—senyum lembut yang sangat kentara tanpa terselip adanya kebohongan menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka semua kagum akan cara SeeU memberikan eskpresi sempurna tanpa celah—sehingga sulit untuk diterobos. SeeU itu adalah sosok terunik dimata mereka, aneh, membingungkan, dan sulit diprediksi. Tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka bisa berteman seperti saat ini.

"Opsi kedua yang benar Mayu-ssi,"

Semua tertawa disana, minus SeeU karena dia sedang meminum jus pemberian Rin. "_Gamsahamnida_,"

"_Dōitashimashite_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

**Gumi/Megpoid © Internet Co.**

**SeeU © SBS Artech**

**IA © 1st Place**

**Yuzuki Yukari © AH Software**

**Dan yang lain © pembuat mereka sendiri**

**Karena disini peran saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk menjadi karakter dalam fanfiction ini**

**Warning: semua warning dalam segala fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Information**

Luka, Miku, Rin, SeeU, Mayu, Yukari, Meiko, Gakuko, Kaiko, IA dan Gumi adalah teman sejak kecil. Karena masa lalu kelam membuat mereka memiliki dendam terselubung. Atas kerja keras Luka yang keras kepala membuat mereka bersebelas mencalonkan diri untuk mengikuti kontes mendirikan girlband bernama Sadistic Maiden—dan berkat suara unik namun indah nan merdu yang mereka miliki, mereka pun berhasil dan sekarang terkenal. Tetapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya nama Sadistic Maiden (SDN) memiliki arti terselubung walau mereka bilang itu ngasal pada publik, bermaksud menonjolkan sisi tak terlihat yang mereka miliki—sisi sadist karena rasa balas dendam, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka bersepuluh sama sekali tidak memiliki nama keluarga, dan itulah topik tentang mereka yang paling hangat dipublik—karena tidak pernah selesai. Yang menjadi leadernya adalah Luka

**Luka: 17 tahun**

**Meiko: 17 tahun**

**Gakuko: 17 tahun**

**IA: 16 tahun**

**Miku: 16 tahun**

**SeeU: 16 tahun**

**Mayu: 15 tahun**

**Kaiko: 15 tahun**

**Gumi: 15 tahun**

**Yukari: 15 tahun**

**Rin: 15 tahun**

Tetapi dibalik keprofesionalan mereka dalam bekerja, entah itu dibidang sampingan—bidang yang sebenarnya mereka impikan—atau bidang utama—menjadi personil Sadistic Maiden—sebenarnya mereka adalah seorang _mafia_ yang terkenal dengan identitas palsu tentu saja—mana mungkin mereka membeberkan identitas asli. Tampil secara misterius dibalik panggung dan tampil dengan memukau dihadapan publik.

Sekarang kelompok mafia mereka sedang gencarnya dicari oleh polisi akibat kasus pembobolan yang mereka lakukan beberapa minggu lalu—mencuri semua aset perusahaan terkaya kedua dijepang dan membunuh putra sulungnya. Dan tentu saja semua hasilnya diberikan pada orang yang sering kali mendapat cemoohan atau berbagai perilaku negative dari masyarakat terpandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ?"

Yukari langsung menaikkan salah satu tangannya yang jarinya sudah membentuk tanda 'v'. "Hehe,"

Diseberang sana Luka menghela nafas pelan melihat reaksi Yukari atas kecerobohannya sendiri yang diceritakan sang hacker—Miku. Mayu sudah mengeluarkan aura negative sedari tadi, sementara dengan riangnya Rin meminum jeruk hasil perasannya tadi seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan tegang.

Meiko mendecak pelan, "kurasa kau harus membatalkan pekerjaan U-chan—"

Luka langsung protes tidak setuju. "—Tidak bisa! Bayarannya menggiurkan!"

Kaiko mengangguk setuju bersama IA, dihadiahi delikan mengerikan dari Gumi yang sedang asyik memakan cemilannya.

"Hhh—rencana," satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Miku membuat perhatian beberapa sosok yang ada diruang keluarga itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada disurai pirus. "Aku ada rencana, tetapi U-chan—sepertinya tidak tertarik,"

Pemilik nama yang bersangkutan mengernyit heran, "bagaimana kalau diceritakan dulu ?"

"Itu benar!" Beberapa menimpali dengan suara nyaring.

Miku menghela nafas pelan. "Karena Luki tertarik dengan gadis berwajah moe—maka, buatlah dia jatuh kepelukanmu U-chan. Lalu setelah berhasil, suruh dia untuk menghapus sidik jari Yukari-chan.."

"Kalau tidak berhasil ?" Gakuko menyahut sambil mengasah pedangnya—tampak tidak begitu memperhatikan Miku, tetapi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Mayu-chan sedang dalam masa percobaan untuk membuat _love potion, _jika U-chan gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta secara alami—kita paksa saja!"

**"Kurasa itu ide bagus," **SeeU menanggapi dengan ringan tanpa beban, senyum lembut tertempel diwajahnya. Sementara yang lain sudah menyunggingkan seringaian, mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkat bantuan dari sang desainer—Luka, gadis yang seringkali memakai pakaian sekolah itu sekarang sudah berdiri didepan temannya yang memandang takjub dalam balutan kaos berwarna biru yang tertutupi oleh jaket berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan celana jins pendek sepaha. Bandana _neko_ masih menjadi penghiasi kepalanya.

"U-chan manis," Rin dan Miku langsung menerjang gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, membuat yang bersangkutan berwajah pucat, "tidak—bisa... bernafas," dan protes.

Gakuko menarik paksa Rin dan Miku yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Mayu memegang pundak SeeU dengan senyum lembutnya—yang terkesan mengerikan. "U-chan.. Semoga berhasil, kami mengandalkan mu,"

SeeU mengangguk sekali, Luka kemudian menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk menjemputnya. "Kau berada disana selama satu minggu," tidak ada penolakan atau keluhan. "Mohon bantuannya ya ?" Luka mengerling jahil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note **

Aish maaf nyepam fandom ini dengan fict gaje ku ini ~ w

Terinspirasi dari mimpi senpai yang super duper gila tetapi nggak selesai—diceritain. Dan dengan berbagai pemaksaan, aku disuruh bikin fanfict ini—dan jadilah ; v ;

Berhubung aku bingung dengan penempatan kemampuan mereka... Jadi, mungkin updatenya lama - lama, yang bisa ngasih ide kemampuan bantuin sini yuk dikotak review atau PM ; v ;

Mungkin difict ini aku nggak deskriptive karena menjebol masa WB /emangada

Sekian dulu minna.. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang ku buat ; w ; ~


End file.
